yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades
Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades'' ''is a series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot In this series, It takes back after the defeat of the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Bowser and his family, Dr. Eggman, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Drako and Princess Yuna claimed her new kingdom in Skylands and protects the 13 Journals of Ford Pines from evil hands. Now, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Olivia, Jamie and Chrissy, Ujasiri, Finn Breezestone, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Coraline Jones, ????? and ???? are up against all kinds of Excitement, Danger, Adventure, Mystery and Fun Surprises. Heroes Main Characters *Princess Yuna *Snowdrop *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Princess Twila *Prince Sunlight *Prince Jeremiah *Sunrise Shimmer *Princess Flurry Heart *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride *Sweetie Heart *Scander *Britney Sweet *Golden Apple *Arachna *Dragonsly *Brownie *Red Beret *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum *Blue Star *Sunbeam *Nyx *Princess Jubilee *Willow Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer *Peachy Heart *Thompson Colt *Joe Joey *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Birthday Bash *Midnight Sapphire *Stary *Rainbow Chakra *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda *Connie *Hooves *Jennifer *Alexis and Jim *Moon Shoes *Silver Fashion *Thunder Storm *Dollar Fancy *Midnight Eclipse *Time Line *Olivia *Jamie and Chrissy *Ujasiri *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Vanellope von Schweetz *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Scrappy-Doo *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder Other Characters *Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Solarna, Duck, Princess Sharon and King Solar Flare *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash) and their husbands (Flash Sentry, Spike the Dragon, Hoof Trooper, Copper, Humblebee and Lightning Storm) *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Lady, Flora, Belle, Molly, Rosie, Mavis, Pip and Emma, Annie and Clarabel *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Fearless Freddie, Duke, Mighty Mac, Smudger, Luke and Millie *Princess Trixie and Prince Blueblood *Queen Sunset Shimmer and King Stephen *Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst *Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor and Sugar Belle *Apple Bloom, Featherweight, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash, Scootaloo, Rumble, Babs Seed and Pipsqueak *Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Aunt and Uncle Orange *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Black Pete, Peg Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Pistol Pete, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey and Tank *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen Plankton *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, April the Gorlock, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy and Aseefa *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle, The Tooth Fairy, Juandissimo, Blanda, Cupid, A.J., Chester McBadbat, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Veronica and Shirley *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson *Zim and GIR *Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon Lee, Nora Wakeman and The XJ-Sisters (???? aka XJ-1, XJ-2, June Wakeman aka XJ-3, Jasmine Wakeman aka XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Cheese the Chao, Chocola, Froggy, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Stripes, Lupe the Wolf, E-10000B, E-10000G, E-10000R, Orbot and Cubot, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Chaos, The Sand Blasters (Jack Rabbit, Jolt the Roadrunner, Shift E. Wolf, Tex the Lizard and Avery the Bear), Yacker, Trevor, Bartleby, Cyrus, Princess Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, NICOLE the Holo-Lynx, Cosmo the Seedrian, Shade the Echidna, Chip, UT, Salty and Pepper, Fastidious Beaver, Tikal the Echidna, Emerl, Gemerl, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Nack the Weasel, Honey the Cat, E-102 Gamma, Tiara Boobowski, Monkey Khan, Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose, Julie-Su, Perci, Saffron Bee, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sir Charles the Hedgehog and Queen Aleena *Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Swanky Kong and Funky Kong *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo and Yoshi *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *RobotBoy, ????, ????, ????, ???? *The Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, ????, ????, ????, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Dean Cadance, ????, ???? *Stuingtion's Engines: Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Evan, Willy, ????, ????, the Miners Trains (Mucker, ????) and ???? *Fantasyland Engine: Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor the Engine, ???? *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pete, Peg Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Pistol Pete, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey and Tank *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde *Red, Chuck and Bomb *???? *???? *???? Villains *Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train *Bill Cipher *???? *Bellwether *Oogie Boogie *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? List of Episodes Season 1 #The Skyland Prophecy Part 1 #The Skyland Prophecy Part 2 #The Biggest Case in Equestria #Looking for Connections #Welcome to El Dorado #The Great Kart Racing #Sebeena Makes Three #Curses "Skunked" Again! #Adventures in Foal-Sitting #Stuck in Springfield #The Year of the Alicorn #Discord Baby Blues #Best Banquet in Equestria #The Eye of Tigatron #The Comfort of it's Twin #The Sleepover Party at Golden Oaks Library #Moon Ruler for a Day #Sleepover at the Riches' House #The Skylander Rescue #The Cake Twins' Springfield Vacation #Hall Monitor Yuna #Edmond's Day at Natural History Museum #Mother and Daughter Time #Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment #The Wrath of Echidna and Typhon Part 1 #The Wrath of Echidna and Typhon Part 2 Season 2 #Merlock's Revenge #A Guidance of an Official Countenance #Hugo, Rita and the Ghost Engine #The Missing Dwarfs Jewels #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 1 #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 2 #The Jungle is Wild #Foals, Reporting for Duty! #A Big Day Out for Casey Jr. #Casey Jr. and the Breakdown Train #Rainbow Chakra's Yoga Trouble #The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang #Twila's Day off with Maleficent #The Jester Returns Part 1 #The Jester Returns Part 2 #The Best of Skylands Academy #The Moon Princess Bloodline #Yuna and Vice Principal Luna #Greendale Rocket Comes to Breakfast #The New Fantasyland Engine #Azul's Predicament #Dusty Owns Up #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 1 #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 2 #The Alicorn Bride Part 1 #The Alicorn Bride Part 2 Season 3 #The Year of the Alicorn #A Gift for the Golden Queen #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 1 #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 2 #The Winter Feast of Skylands #A Scarf for Azul #Edmond's Day Off in Berk #Emerald Helps Out #Emerald's Day Off with Daphne #Cadance's Motherly Love #The Week at Genesis Park #The Vacation at Genesis World #Celestia, Indy and Anna #The Great Mine Adventure #Hanging Out with the Mighty Ducks #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 1 #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 2 #The Great Valley Campout #Alexis and Jim's Vacation in CN City #The Cake Twins' Adventure in Nicktown #A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover #Urban Ranger Yuna #Flurry Heart and Dean Cadance #Buzzless #Yuna's Galaxy Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Galaxy Adventure Part 1 Season 4 #The Return of the Heylin Part 1 #The Return of the Heylin Part 2 #Let the Ocean Carry You #Honoring the American Legends #The Vacation on the Titanic #A Sick Day on the Britannic #Big Brother Edmond #Jamie, Chrissy, Singing Note and Human Coloratura #Game Player and Game Facer's Foalsitter #Daphne Blake Babysits #Moon Shoe's New Home Part 1 #Moon Shoe's New Home Part 2 #Yuna's Big Hit #Anger Management #Tyrone vs. Maniless #The Mysterious Voyage of Skull Island Part 1 #The Mysterious Voyage of Skull Island Part 2 #Night Out at House of Mouse #Three Princesses and a Baby Colt #28 Tricky Pranks Later #??? #??? #??? #??? #The World War 1 Flying Ace Part 1 #The World War 1 Flying Ace Part 2 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 TV Specials Movies #Quest for Canterlot (pilot and the sequel to The Great Skylands Rescue) #The Adventure Down Under #The Amazing Quest for the Golden Crown #Team Robot's Great Adventure #King of the Sea #The Curse of the Phantom Express (2nd Halloween Special) #The Terminator Equine #The Terminator Equine II: Judgement Day #The Terminator Equine III: Rise of the Changlings and Machines #The Terminator Equine: Genisys #Genesis Park #The Lost World: Genesis Park #Genesis Park III #Genesis World #???? #???? #King Aladar #Princess Yuna in Treasure Island #Equine Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Equine Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Equine Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Changeling Queen #Equine Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Equine Wars Episode V: The Predacons Strike Back #Equine Wars Episode VI: Return of the Princess #Equine Wars Episode VII: The Magic Awakens #???? #???? #Animalformers #Animalformers: Revenge of the Fallen Predacon #Animalformers: Dark of the Moon #Animalformers: Age of Extinction #Animalformers: The Last Warrior #An Equestrian Tail #An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island #An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus #An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West #Daring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Alicorn Ark #Daring Do and the Temple of Doom #Daring Do and the Last Equine Crusader #Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Extra Terrestrial Crystal Skull #Princess Yuna and the Wizard of Oz #Princess Yuna Returns to Oz #Princess Yuna and the Legends of Oz #Princess Yuna and the Chaos Crystal #Equestria's Legend of the Lost Treasure #The Great LEGO Rescue Mission #The Alien Equine #The Alien Equines #The Alien Equine 3 #The Alien Equine: Resurrection #Finn Breezestone: Littlest Pet Detective #Finn Breezestone: When the Jungle Calls #Red Beret: Junor Littlest Pet Detective #Predator Equine #Predator Equine 2 #Predator Equines #The Jedi Knights of Zootopia #The Legend of Prison Planet #Return of the Sith Master #The Crystal Crusader Railway #Travel to the Future! #The Land After Equestria #The Equestrian Adventure #The Time of the Great Blessing #Princess Yuna's Journey Through the Fog #The Mysterious Valley #The Secret of Equus Rock #The Comet of Tartarus #The Big Glacier #Princess Yuna's Journey to the Ocean #The Great Alicorn Gatheration #Princess Yuna and the Colony of Thorn Valley #The Great Day of the Pegasi and Alicorns #The Wisdom of Friendship #Princess Yuna's Journey of the Courage Holiday Specials #Azul's Ghostly Trick (Halloween Special) #The Gift of Love (Valentine's Day Special) #Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas (Christmas Special) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Short Films #The Days of Singing Note #The Birth of Twilight Sparkle's Son #The Birth of the New Prince #Emerald's Baby Brother #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Yuna, Blossom, Charlamange and Collette *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Skyla, ???? *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Human Rarity, ???? *Andrea Libman as Snowdrop, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy, ???? *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, ???? *Kathleen Barr as Princess Trixie, Human Trixie, ???? *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, Jennifer, ???? *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance, ???? *Joseph May as Thomas *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Elizabeth Daily as Prince Edmond, Adam, ????, ???? *Tom Kenny as Birthday Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Flain, Seismo, Teslo, ???? *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Alfred, ???? *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady (LEGO), ???? *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle, ???? *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Movie), The Missing Link, ???? *Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty *Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman, Art, ???? *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, ???? *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, ???? *Will Ferrell as President Business/Lord Business, Megamind, ???? *Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium, Gandalf (LEGO), ???? *Ben Brutt as WALL-E *Elissa Knight as EVE *Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik, ????, ???? *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *R2-D2 as himself *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly (LEGO), ???? *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Emmett Brown, Doc Emmet Brown (LEGO), ???? *???? Trivia *Isamu, Tyrone, Flashlight, Indy, Anna and Sebeena are still babies in this series. *Princess Yuna has her own kingdom in Skylands. *Yuna, her friends and cousins are still foals in this series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades